Water of Tears, Fire of Love
by Kirabaros
Summary: The war is over. All that is left if for two people who love each other to take the next step. The long awaited wedding of Nico and Soap.


**Water of Tears, Fire of Love**

"Bloody hold still."

John "Soap" MacTavish snorted as he sidestepped away and turned towards the full-length mirror to fix the tie he had been trying to tie the last ten minutes. "Might as well do it myself instead of you."

Simon "Ghost" Riley gave a snort of his in return as he stepped forward. He batted MacTavish's hands away and resumed what he had been doing before his friend turned away to try on his own. "And you'll just muck it up." He managed to get it tied and stepped back. "There."

MacTavish rolled his eyes at Ghost and looked in the mirror. He couldn't fault the man. It was pretty good, and he didn't look like a total disaster considering that the uniform had been hastily obtained and through connections he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. "Griggs was right," he muttered, "I do look like a clown."

Ghost didn't say anything but left the room. He did leave the warning, "Ten minutes, mate," and closed the door.

MacTavish waited until the door closed before taking a deep breath. It wasn't that he didn't want to go through it. He wanted to. He just wanted it to be right as impromptu as it was. He stared at himself in the mirror and got a good look at himself.

 _I don't ever want to lose you again, love._

 _For me, there is no one else._

Staring at himself, he nodded. He would do this and to bloody hell how he looked. He made the effort. They agreed to it. It was enough for him to take a breath and open the door and leave the room. He gave a slight grin when he found Ghost waiting in the hall and joked, "Standing watch, Ghost?"

"My lot in life. Bloody Muppet." Ghost looked away as he cursed, but he was grinning. He was grinning, and everyone was going to see it since he decided not to wear his balaclava. Well, he had been given a few choice words.

MacTavish knew who he was referring to and chuckled at that. "Admit it, you've changed."

"We all have, Tav," Ghost countered as he looked at his friend. "And I think it's for the better. Come on. Otherwise we're gonna get it and I'm not anxious to be on that end."

MacTavish was in agreement with that and followed his friend down the hall and down the stairs. He glanced around looking at the place that had been home for the past few months since they left Bratislava. He remembered the last few times he had been there and not much had changed. Except for a few changes in furniture.

There was no route to escape even if he wanted to as they left the building and headed towards the main square. MacTavish had no clue as to what it was called since he wasn't overly familiar with the culture of that part of the world. The people and the well-wishers cordoned off the way to where he was supposed to go. It looked like everyone had turned out and definitely were making sure that there was no chance for an escape.

At the end of the line was a small platform that had been built for the occasion. Standing on it was the village elder, and an officiate. The village imam was also there as a courtesy and out of respect. Ghost had taken his place and was looking at him expectantly. MacTavish could also see Roach, Sandman and Nikolai there. Even Price was there sans his boonie. People that mattered the most were there, but one was missing, and he had a good reason why on that account. Other faces were looking at him expectantly as he moved to take his place next to Ghost.

"Not thinking of running are ya?"

MacTavish raised his brow at Ghost and noted the grin. His lip twitched as he looked at the men on the platform. No way he was running. And it wasn't like the people there would let him. Of course, they knew him. He muttered back, "Not a chance, mate."

Ghost chuckled as he shuffled on his feet. Tension released and allowed MacTavish to relax. It made him ready for when a sound caught his attention and he shifted to look at the prepared walkway. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that a mob of women were coming to string him up, and they probably would if they suspected he had done anything that sullied virtue. He saw it once before and it wasn't pretty.

The women came forward dressed in their finest. They were mobbed around a pair moving down the center, announcing in their language and carrying a canopy. A dupatta MacTavish recalled, and underneath was the last person needed to make this happen. It had him wonder what had been done since he had not been allowed to see. He watched as the women parted to reveal the one he had been waiting for and he was rendered speechless.

Nicolette Walker, or Nico, was beautiful no matter what. MacTavish loved her flaws and all and determined to make certain that nothing tore them apart again. Here just reaffirmed what he knew, and it floored him. He felt his breath hitched as she advanced.

She was wearing traditional Moroccan dress, a wedding kaftan. It was done in traditional stitching. The sash around her waist accentuated her figure. She was wearing the traditional hijab out of respect for the people there. She even let them put henna on her hands. Everything she was wearing, he had to marvel at the short notice.

He waited until she was within reach before holding out his hand. It was a village wedding, but with the familiarities of Western weddings. He looked at her hand in his and noted the henna on her hand. He looked at her as they turned to face the officiate and the elder and whispered, "You look beautiful, love."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Nicolette whispered with a slight smirk. "Price came through."

"And very elusive on how he did it."

Nicolette suppressed a laugh and it turned into a chuckle. "I could take a guess."

MacTavish made a slight sound at that. He didn't respond since the officiate started the ceremony. He held her hand in his as he focused on what was being said. He couldn't help but think about what happened that got them to this point. He glanced at Nicolette as she paid attention to the officiate and thought about how he had almost lost her twice over. Both times made him realize how much he couldn't live without her.

It still amazed him how far they had come. Even with the separation for nearly a year, he still cared about her, missed her. Then seeing her again… It threw him for a loop, but it was worth it. She had nearly died being under his command, but it was what he needed to get a move on and tell her how he felt. Sure, it was walking into a disaster as she put it since she was a spook and he was a soldier, but he never once regretted it. And she didn't either.

After she had been taken by Makarov and Price brought her back, he decided that he wasn't letting her go like that ever again. He had been a bit abrupt in his proposal, but his reasons were sound. And it helped that he had done it in a place that was considered romantic. Well, it appealed to her romantic side. He never forgot the day she admitted that she had a liking for Morocco, specifically Casablanca. He felt that it made it special and she said yes.

Nicolette's fingers squeezed his hand and he felt his fingers curl around hers. This was the moment. MacTavish looked at the officiate as he gave a nod. He turned to look at Nicolette as she turned to look at him. He took her other hand and held both, his thumbs gently stroking the top of the them. He looked at her and said, "When I first met you, I thought I was being punished since I was stuck with the most stubborn arsed Yank I ever met. But as I got to know you, I saw you. Smart, resourceful… still stubborn." He paused to chuckle a little before continuing, "And despite our tiffs in the past, I love you and I promise to love you till the end of my days."

Nicolette had listened to MacTavish's vows and was grateful that Sanaa' insisted on not a whole lot of makeup. The tears were forming in her eyes. Tears of happiness leaked forward as she smiled at MacTavish's promise. Now it was her turn. She took a shaky breath and said her piece, "I admit that when I fell in with Bravo Team, I never expected my life to turn out as it did. True there were near scrapes and misses… some more dangerous than others, but never did I once regret staying. I stayed and learned about you and despite what I have said, I fell in love with you. For me there is no one else but you and I pledge my life, my heart to you."

MacTavish couldn't help but smile as he reached around his neck. He undid the clasp and pulled from his neck the one thing that identified him and what he was. He looked up and looked at Nicolette. He held his dog tags in his hands as he said, "I know that there's a tradition of a ring and I wasn't able to get one, but I figure this will work just as well."

He pulled one tag off and held it in his hand. He looked up when he saw Nicolette reach up and remove the dog tags that had been a part of her cover when she joined the 141. It wasn't her real name but close enough and he understood the intention behind it. He waited until she had hers off before handing his chain to her and he took hers. He strung his tag on hers as she did the same to his. He then took hers and put it around her neck.

Nicolette waited until MacTavish finished putting her tags back on before reaching for his neck and fastening it around his. She couldn't really speak from happiness as she lingered. Her fingers trailed down the lapels of MacTavish's uniform. She took in everything from the lapels, to the buttons, to his face. She smiled and hummed her happiness.

MacTavish merely smiled and waited for, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Smiling, MacTavish raised his hand and ran the back of his forefinger along her chin, moving it to gently hook it under and lifted her chin. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. He felt her lips respond to his as she returned the kiss that was almost innocent and sweet. Her hands had wrapped around his biceps and held him as she leaned forward to stand on tiptoe.

MacTavish couldn't resist chuckling as they finished the kiss and the audience started clapping. He shifted his hand to caress her cheek. He leaned in and pressed her forehead into hers in affection and she did the same. It allowed him to whisper, "I love you, Nico."

"And I love you."

MacTavish smiled as he turned to face everyone. He felt her small hand enter his and her fingers intertwined his. The village was clapping as the officiate presented them. Just hearing them being called Mr. and Mrs. MacTavish made his heart soar and kept him in a state of euphoria throughout the celebration the village put on for them.

It was later when he was alone with his bride that MacTavish took a couple of deep breaths and got a good look at her. He stroked her cheek and said, "You are beautiful, Nico."

Nicolette smiled as she caressed the hand stroking her cheek. "You don't look so bad yourself, Soap."

MacTavish chuckled as he continued to stroke his bride's cheek. His hand moved to remove the hijab she had worn, and he took in her auburn locks and started stroking them. He watched her expression and asked, "Are you happy, love?"

"I didn't know there was anything more than happy," Nicolette replied as she made sure her hijab was out of the way. She then started undoing the buttons on his uniform jacket. "Best day."

MacTavish hummed in agreement and looked to see the dog tags hanging from her neck. He fingered them, letting them clink together. "I will put my ring on your finger, love."

"I kind of like it this way," Nicolette replied with a smile as she fingered his. "But I wouldn't mind. Maybe a second ceremony for Karen… and Casey."

MacTavish considered her words as he fingered her tags. He nodded as he replied, "Sounds like a good idea, love. Maybe when things settle more." He moved his hand back to her cheek and ran his fingers on it.

"And until then I guess you're stuck with me," Nicolette gave a little laugh as she reached up and stroked his cheek. Her thumb ran along the perpetual five o'clock shadow that seemed to be a trademark for him. "No one else."

"Till the ends of my days," MacTavish affirmed as he bent to give her a kiss.

Nicolette hummed as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as MacTavish wrapped his hands around her hips. They had been through a lot and came out the other side stronger for it. It made him realize that there was no one that he'd rather have by his side than her. He would love, honor and cherish her.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

MacTavish growled playfully at the playful tone her voice took. "Oh, I aim to, love," he replied before pressing his lips to hers in another kiss. It was followed with him moving down to her neck as his hands moved to the sash around her waist. He was a man of his word.

* * *

 **A/N:** The long awaited wedding of Nico and Soap. Enjoy.


End file.
